duluth_shipsplacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nir Ron
Nir Ron (born March 6, 1964) is an Israeli voice actor. Biography Ron was born in Kibbutz Mishmar HaEmek, where he grew up until he was 22, then moved to the Nissan Nativ Tel Aviv game studio. In the army he served in the paratroops and ended his service as a sniper instructor. Ron studied at Nissan Path from 1987 to 1990. Among his classmates were Yoav Bar-Lev, Hanoch Reim and Mark Ivenir. The first play played by Nir Ron at the end of his acting studies was "The Stone and the Roses", by and directed by Mickey Gurevich. She started as an alumni show at Nissan Nativ Studio and went on to perform in 1990 at the Chamber Theater and then at the Acre Festival as a guest show. Nir Ron portrayed the figure of the narrator, who at the end of the play became the black sorcerer. In 1992-1993 he played the "Rishpon 2 Tricks" skits show in the chamber. He has played in seven productions in the Chamber, five of them directed by Mickey Gurevich and the last of which was "The Wonderful Woman Inside Us" by and directed by Hanoch Levin. The play was a co-production of the Chamber and Khan Theater . At the end of the rehearsal, Eran Beniel, the then artistic director of the Khan, approached him and offered to join him in the theater. The first show he played in Khan was "The Beautiful Tony", by and directed by Joshua Sobol . Three actors played the beautiful Tony at three different ages: Ron played the younger Tony, Yehuda Almagor played the older Tony, during World War II and Avinoam Moore Haim played the old Tony, who lives in a nursing home. In 1996, he played in the play "Anna Galatia" directed by Ofira Henig. Ron portrayed Frodo, a battle-wounded character, who shows himself off for a living. An arrow is stuck in his head and if he is asked hard questions the arrow moves. For extra money he removes his bowels and replaces them. In 2002, he played in the play "A Word of Love", by and directed by Mickey Gurevich. He portrayed the character of a playwright who says that whatever is going to happen in the play is written in the play text and so it does, the actors on the stage play according to his written text, without being able to change things. Starting in 2004, from season three, Ron has been playing Shimon Tzahmani, Gary Mandelbaum's sworn enemy ( Yaniv Polyshok ) from high school, in the successful children's series "Pajamas" on the children's channel for 7 seasons. In 2005-2006 Nir Ron played in the play "Life is a Dream" by Pedro Calderon de la Branca, directed by Miki Gurevich. He portrayed the figure of King Basil of Poland, whose wife died in particularly stormy weather during the birth of their son and before that, in her dream, saw her son become a wicked man. Basil interpreted this as a sign from heaven, imprisoned his son Sigismund (Yossi Eini) in the tower and commanded that everyone who sees him be put to death. In 2009, Ron played in the children's play "The End of the Tree", a co-production of the Khan and Meditech, by and directed by Yankele Jacobson. He won his role in the Stage Prize for Children and Youth for the secondary actor for 2009/8, together with Udi Rothschild, on behalf of Assitez - the Israeli Center for Children and Youth Theater. Ron also received a commendation for his role in the Haifa Festival for Children's Performances. Since May 2011, Ron has been playing the single "Identify Man", an adaptation of his and Moore's Frank, who also directed, to Primo Levi's book, which describes his survival in Auschwitz. The play is divided into three systems: the first, occurring since he leaves his home until his early days in the camp where he is one of the prisoners and loses his identity. The second, four stories depicting the day-to-day life of the camp. The third section describes the last ten days in the camp, with the Germans abandoning all the healthy and in the camp the 700 patients remain and Primo Levi between them. Since December 2011 Nir Ron has been in the lead role in the play "Private Investigator", directed and directed by Mickey Gurevich. He portrays the image of a private investigator, to whom comes a woman (Irit Pashtan), who asks him to find her husband (Erez Shafir) who has been away from his home for five days. Since then, their son (Ariel Wolf) went to bed and never got up. In 2014, Ron Khan plays in the play "The Gypsies of Jaffa", by Nissim Aloni, directed by Yossi Pollack, as Leon Musician. In the same year he played in the movie "Leap in the Rise". Nir Ron has been playing since 1991 until today (August 2012) in the play "The Key of the Heart", which he wrote and directed by Oren Ne'eman and she has so far run about 800 plays. Since 2005, Nir Ron has been conducting an improvisation show called "On the Stage" with Eran Ben-Ze'ev and Yoav Bar-Lev. Ron is a veteran of the dubbing industry in Israel, contributing his voice to numerous series and films, including "The Sami Fireman" - in the form of Sami, the "Magic Bus" - in the producer's image, "Ralph the Horse" and "Ralph Breaking the Internet" - in the form of Ralph, "Thomas Hector and friends"- In the characters of Gordon and the Great Commissioner (Fat Commissioner), "The Muppets", "Tabaloga"and more. Involvement in Duluth In the Hebrew dub of Duluth, he voices Michipicoten, Clyde S. VanEnkevort, Philip R. Clarke, Salarium and Roger Blough. Category:Voice Actors